When Married
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: It comes time for the Dinozzo's and the McGee's weddings. Then Ziva finds out something else. What might that be? TIVA! **Please Review** **Thank You**


Abby's P.O.V

At work it has been scary because since I don't go into the field I didn't know until I got a frantic call that Gibbs had been shot. Thank God he is OK, just had to have a couple surgery's. As a team we take turns going and seeing him. I think that he will kill himself not working or being able to work on his boat.

Gibbs P.O.V

Getting shot hurt but the worst thing is not working and having to stay home but I'm also not aloud to work on my boat. I'm not going to be able to stand more of this. The team has been good about checking up on me and Tony has taken up being the leader while I am gone. But I need to work on boat, I feel so lazy staying at home all the time. I need to get out of this house do something hope I'm better by the wedding.

At the church for the wedding

Tony's P.O.V

In about three minutes I will be wed to the beautiful Ziva David. After the ceremony we will be going on a cruise afterward. I'm so nervous. It's not everyday that you get married to your true love. My life will finally be perfect and complete. Right now I am standing at the alter in a black tuxedo by Palmer who is my best man.( McGee would be but he will be getting married after me.) First to walk down the isle was three of my cousins as flower girls, then Breena and two other girls as maids of honor. After them was my little nephew with the rings. Finally my ninja came down the isle. When the door opened and emerged I gasped. She looked gorgeous. I mean she was beautiful but in white and with er tan legs. My gosh. Accompanying her was Gibbs looking nice in a black tux and a sling. They made it to the front and Gibbs gave Ziva to me and whispered "Dinozzo, If you hurt her I'll kill you." I nodded. We repeated after the paster then I said "Yes" and she said "yes". And when he said you may kiss the bride, I grab her hands in mine and gently kissed Ziva Dinozzo.

Ziva's P.O.V

I'm standing in the back of the church with Gibbs. Before me goes my flower girls then the maids of honor lastly the ring barrier. Afterward Gibbs walks me down the isle and I see Tony. He looks great in a midnight black tuxedo. I looked at Tony he was holding his breath. We reached the front and Gibbs handed me to Tony then whispered something in his ear and stood by Palmer. We both repeated after the paster then we both said"yes" and he said "You may kiss the bride". Tony took my head and gently kissed me. Abby's turn. Gibbs went back to where we walked from and Tony and McGee changed spots. Me and Tony sit on the front row and Abby and Gibbs start to walk down the isle.

McGee's P.O.V

After the Dinozzo's wedding it was time for the McGee's wedding. I stand at the alter next to Palmer and wait for my bride to walk down the isle with Gibbs. As she is walking in a black dress, she is wearing black I am wearing a white tuxedo. Abby gets to me and I take her hand into mine. Then the paster starts. We say our vows then he says "You may kiss the bride".Then I take her and kiss her in my hands. As we are kissing everyone is clapping and cheering. Next we go to the park for the after party and me and Abs also Tony and Ziva are couple dancing first then everyone joins in.

Abby's P.O.V

McGee looks great in his all white tuxedo. I walk down the isle with Gibbs and join Timmy at the front next thing I know we had said our vows and were kissing and then we where at the park dancing next to Ziva and Tony. What a perfect wedding. After dancing we took turns feeding each other cake then Tony started throwing cake. It got allover mine and Ziva's dresses. Tony stopped once McGee accidentally hit Gibbs in the shoulder(his good one). Timmy studders ans says "Um, uh sorry boss." I help Ziva try to clean Gibbs off.

Gibbs P.O.V

I got to walk my two adopted daughters down to get married to two of my adopted sons. I scared Dinozzo to death, then danced with the bride's. After dancing for a while the couples started feeding each other cake. Oh, do I remember when that was me and Shannon. All those years ago. It was nice to see them happy together and not fighting until Dinozzo started grabbing globs of cake and throwing them. One even hit me. Oh well, it's all fun I guess. Ziva and Abby rushed to my aid and helped get it off but where unsuccessful. That's what the dry cleaners is for.

Tony's P.O.V

After I was finished throwing half of the cake and Gibbs got hit. McGee cut slices for everyone else. After everyone had cake it was time for the four of us to leave for our cruise. We left the party at 6:00pm then got to the dock for the cruise at 10:00pm me and McGee took turns driving and sleeping and Abby and Ziva slept the whole way.

One Year later 2014

Ziva's P.O.V

"How do I tell him?" I think as I am staring at the word "positive" on the white pregnancy test. I just got a yes on weather or not I am pregnant. I hope Tony will be happy. We have a house now and we wanted a family after all. I gain the courage to go tell him. Tony is making dinner so I go to the kitchen. He has his back to me so I wrap my arms around his muscular chest and he spins around and lifts me to kiss him. Then I tell him "Tony, I have a surprise for you". He says "what is it?" I say "We are going to have a family". He looks confused for a second then smiles and lifts me by my waist and says "were going to have a baby?" I reply "Yes we are".

Tony's P.O.V

Ziva just told me that we are going to have a baby. We always wanted a family. I can't wait to find out the gender. We will need to start looking at names, um for a girl Tali and um for a boy maybe Anthony. Named after me of course. Time to tell the team.


End file.
